X Poems: The X Series Set One: Love, X
by Cellobrate
Summary: A collection of X Japan poetry. Read the first chapter for a quick intro.
1. 1 Introduction to Format

X Poems: The X Series- - -Set One: _Love, X_

Introduction

Hello there. Welcome to the introduction page for my latest poetry piece, _The X Series._ This is a collection of "based poems" I wrote for . Since the format is a little hard to follow, I have a special page simply to explain it to you.

These poems are originally X Japan songs. I took each English line and 'elaborated' on it with my own words in poetry. In the actual work, you will see that these lines are underlined.

As for the actual layout of the pieces, this is the order:

X Poems

Within this column, there are three sets.

Set One: _Love, X_

This set consists of four poems, Forever Love, Art of Life, Tears, and Crucify My Love.

I sincerely hope you enjoy these poems. Favourite, watch, alert, and review. I could use your advice


	2. 2 First Movement: Forever Love

_X Poems- __**The X Series**_

_**Set One- Love, X**_

First Movement- Forever Love

Author's Notes: This poem was written with very deep passion. I dedicate the writing of it to Sam Chakmakian, Emily Carter, and Tyler Phillips

* * *

I'll never walk alone again

For I have you by my side

Forever and in eternity,

Long after our lives come to a close

The winds of time are too strong

Pushing our lives too fast

Stop with me, fare the wind

Only a "cool breeze," a hurricane of time

Ah, it's that what hurts

Which you'll have to live with

The winds grow stronger

I'll hold on tighter

It hurts more to never let go

Ah, this tight embrace

Pressure growing stronger

This burning, unchanged heart

My affections growing hot

Pleasurable pain spreading fast

In this ever-changing time

Lives ending, lives beginning

Winds dying down; the eye of the storm

But love will never change

My affections are still remaining

Intact, stronger, a wall of passion protection

Will you hold my heart?

A pleasurable burning, warm to the touch

Stop flowing tears

Dry your tears with love

It is that which cools the heart

Stops the burning which we do so love

Again, all of my heart is broken

Forever crushed, forever saddened

Forever love, forever dream

I shall love you for eternity

Unending passions flowing freely

Forever we can dream

One mind sharing sweet memories alike

Only flowing emotions-

Tears, happiness, sorrow-

Bury this intense

Warm flowing dreams

Ah, the taste of emotion and feeling!

The sweet thickness of passion

Stinging warm and lovely in the veins of lovers

Trying meaningless times

To feel the warmth

In cold, unloving veins

Where passion is not present

Oh, tell me why!

All I see is blue in my heart!

A young, blind lover sees

The sadness and misery in passion

Will you stay with me?

Wait until after the wind passes

A careful walk towards death.

But, no!

All my tears are still flowing

Forever crying, forever hurting

Forever love, forever dream

Passion holds a place in my heart 'til death and beyond

I just keep walking on toward death

Walking on and on till I'm lost in the sea of dreams

As long as you're lost with me

I'm okay

Stay with me like this

Lost in a nowhere place

But oh! How much you can see

When you've not an idea where you are!

I see a shallow, pretty face

With a beautiful mind hidden beneath it

I ask one question

What do you see in me…?

Hold my trembling heart in the dawn

Your warm hands will keep it from freezing

In the cold depths of nothingness

Oh, stay with me

Love with me

Dream with me…

Ah, everything good seems to be ending

The winds are picking up again

Pushing slowly towards death

Please don't let go

In this unending night

The hollow sound of the air

What else would you lose

If nothing else matters?

Just stay…

No consequences to worry about

A slow, painless death

A swift twist of the sword

Forever bleeding, forever pained

Forever love, forever dream

An eternal beating heart

Passion pulsing through veins

A sweet dream for eternity

Stay with me like this

Why would you leave

When the present moment

Is so lovely?

Hold my trembling heart in the dawn

A warm hand against a cooling soul

Oh, will you stay with me?

Until the wind passes

Time will rush by…

A hurricane, blowing all life away

Stay with me again

The pain of watching you

Walking away from where I stand…

Forever lost, forever separated

Forever love, forever dream

The passion follows your slow strides

While a dim memory of it still remains

I'll never walk this path

My feet stay firmly planted in the ground

Drowning in tears we shed together

Oh, tell me why!

Oh, tell me true!

The eternal heart beats out its last

Why did you leave

When you know my heart will stay

Teach me how to live

Without you

My love…

Alive within your beatless heart

Forever living, forever starving

Forever love, forever dream

Love has no expiration date

As the eternal heart stops

The silent dream of passion remains

Within flowing tears.

Bright seasons will forever change

Again and again

While I stay here

My bleeding eyes keeping close, painful watch

On the path you last walked…

Feet walk back up this path

Leading my eyes to a familiar face

A wide smile fills it once again

Tears flow silently, once again

Flushing the blood away

My eyes settle on yours

The winds have stopped

A warm sun beats down…

We're home…

Forever warm, forever pleasant

_Forever love…_


End file.
